


She's real

by The_night_girl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Sansa Stark, celebrity margaery, margaery model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_night_girl/pseuds/The_night_girl
Summary: Sansa Stark is dating the wonderful and gorgeous model Margaery Tyrell.Her only problem is that no one seems to believe her, when she tells them about her girlfriend. Her entire family thinks that she has made her up and faking the relationship.





	She's real

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story!

“Are you coming to the Lanister’s party on Friday?” asked Arya. The two sisters were sitting in a café near the university waiting for their brother Robb to arrive.

“No I can’t, I’ll finally get to see my girlfriend Margaery again.” Not that Sansa would ever attend that party even she wasn’t busy, but her date gave her a great excuse. Also she hadn’t seen Margaery in such a long time. Her girlfriend was extremely preoccupied with her work and they rarely had time to see each other.

“Come on, no need to lie. I totally understand you not wanting to Joffrey’s party.” Answered Arya, drinking her coffee not entirely paying attention to their conversation. However Sansa was left a bit confused by her sister’s statement.

“What do you mean? Even if I wanted to go, which I don’t, I can’t. I’m busy.”

“With what? With your fake girlfriend? Yeah very busy indeed.” Arya said with a smirk on her face.

“Fake?! Why would you think that she is fake? She is very much real.” Sansa was still incredibly confused as to why Arya would assume she was laying, but most of all she was getting frustrated.

“Sure, whatever you want to believe.”

“Seriously why do you think I’m lying?”

“Well first of all you have been dating you mythical girlfriend for 4 months and you have never introduced her to us. Also you haven’t even shown us a picture.”

“She is just really busy in the moment. She has barely had any time to see me, alone meet my family.” Explained Sansa. Unfortunately that was the truth. Margaery was so incredibly busy with her work that they rarely had time to go out. She knew that her girlfriend did her best to spend as much time as possible with her, but with her hectic work schedule it was hard.

“Sure.” Said Arya, obviously still not believing a word that she had said.

“Come on Arya, I’m not lying.”

“Hey girls, what are you talking about?” Robb walked through the door and sat on a chair next to Arya, quickly greeting them.

“Sansa’s fake girlfriend.” Answered quickly Arya with a huge smirk on her face that got even larger when she saw the displeasure on Sansa’s face.

“Oh yes Margaery.” Robb nodded understandingly and burst into laughter without thinking.

“Stop laughing it’s not funny.” Sansa protested, still in shock after she found out that apparently most of her family thought that she had made Margaery up.

“Oh trust me it is.” Robb was still dying from laughter and Arya soon joined him. How they love teasing Sansa!

“She is real. Seriously why does everyone think that I have made her up?”

“Let’s face, you suck at flirting. Where did you even supposedly meet?” Sansa couldn’t deny the first statement, because she really was a complete disaster when it came to flirting. She was a rambling, awkward mess and also she couldn’t never tell when someone else was flirting with her. Their first meeting with Margaery was by complete chance and mostly a complete disaster from start to finish. It was miracle that the other girl had called her afterwards. A miracle to which Sansa was grateful every day.

“I already told you, we met in the mall while I was looking for a dress.”

“How convenient.” Arya rolled her eyes and looked at Robb, who was still laughing.

“Stop it, she’s real.” When Robb still didn’t convinced, Sansa became desperate and completely angry and annoyed. Sure it was absurd that her family couldn’t believe that she could find herself a girlfriend, however the conversation they were having right now was completely ridiculous.

“You know what, I’m going to prove it to you. I’ll show you a picture of her.”

“That’s going to be interesting.” Said Robb teasing her, yes he still didn’t believe her.

Sansa took her phone out of her purse and opened Instagram. She quickly found her girlfriend’s account and turned around her phone to how her siblings the photos.

“Here you are. Are you happy? Do you finally believe me?”

“Sansa there is absolutely no way that you are seriously dating Margaery Tyrell.” Robb and Arya started laughing.

“What? Why wouldn’t I date her?” She was beginning to get confused.

“She is a famous model, no way you are together. How dumb do you think we are? Next time you are picking a fake girlfriend, choose someone believable.”

“For the last time, she is not fake. Also why wouldn’t I date her?”

“Are you seriously asking me that question? Last I heard she was a Victoria Secret model. I don’t mean to insult you, but you aren’t exactly in her league, she can have any guy she wants.”

“Screw you! I’m going to prove it to you.” Said Sansa angrily and left the room promptly.

* * *

“Can you believe it? For the last four months my entire family has been thinking that I had made you up. No one believes me!” A few days later Sansa was still angry about the conversation she had with Arya and Robb.

“You have to admit that it’s pretty hilarious.” Answered Margaery, trying to calm down her angry girlfriend. This was the fourth time she was hearing this rant and the story somehow manage to sound even more ridiculous the more Sansa told it.

One of Margaery’s photo shoots has been canceled last minute, because the photographer had gotten sick, so she had a free afternoon.

“If you want I can try to make some time by the end of the month and meet your family. Seeing me is going to shut them up. Or alternatively I can let them think that you have paid me to act as your girlfriend. Honestly I’m curious to see how many absurd things I can make them believe about you. That’s going to be fun.” Said Margaery with a mischievous grin and a spark in her eyes.

“Don’t you dare! They are never going to leave me alone!”

“Of course darling, I’m never going to do anything to hurt you. What do you think about the other part?” Margaery looked almost nervous to meet her family, an emotion so unlike for her.

“Don’t worry, they are going to love you!” Said Sansa with so much love in her voice that Margaery couldn’t help but relax and believe her words.

“Well I guess we’ll see. It’s going to be fun to surprise them with my actual existence.”

“Yes definitely. I want to see the look of their faces, it’s going to be priceless.” Sansa laughed imagining it and was soon joined by Margaery, who sat on the sofa next to her.

“Though I’m curious why they didn’t believe you at the first place.” She gently stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

“Mostly because I’m a disaster when it comes to flirting. Also I showed them a picture of you and they thought that you are out of my league and I would never date someone as gorgeous as you.”

“That is completely untrue. First of all you are strikingly beautiful yourself and also I’m the lucky one. I can believe that I found someone as amazing as you, who was willing to date me despite my ridiculous schedule.” Margaery was staring intensely at Sansa with adoration and love in her eyes.

Sansa was at a loss of words and all she could do was kiss her girlfriend passionately, convening all the emotions and love in that kiss.

Margaery rarely showed her feelings, but every time she opened up to Sansa she always said the sweetest, most loving things that made Sansa’s heart melt.

“I love you so much. I have no idea what I would without you.”

“I love you too darling. So very much.”

* * *

A month later Sansa was standing in front of her family’s house and was bringing herself to enter it. She was finally going to introduce her girlfriend Margaery to her parents and siblings and she was a bit nervous.

Margaery had texted her a few hours ago and had apologized that her photoshoot was taking longer than expected and that she was going to go directly to her parents’ house as soon as she could.

Her coming late wasn’t going to be a problem, but she was a little worried how her siblings were going to react. After all she had bragged relentlessly how they were finally going to meet Margaery and showing up without her was going to be awkward to say the least.

Sansa finally crossed the distance between her and the house and knocked on the door.

Arya was the one the opened it and greeted Sansa.

“So where is your alleged girlfriend?” Arya didn’t even bother hiding her smirk.

“She is coming, just a little bit later. She was hold up at work.”

“Sure.” Arya moved away from the door so that Sansa could enter, but not before giving a teasing look.

Sansa couldn’t wait for Margaery to arrive and for her siblings to finally stop making fun of her.

Half an hour into the dinner Sansa was almost ready to say fuck it and leave everyone. Her parents had the best intentions, but after a five minute lecture how she shouldn’t give up and how she will eventually find someone, Sansa wanted to scream.

Even after countless reassurances that Margaery was real and she was going to arrive any minute, they still didn’t seem to register anything she was saying.

She was saved from her misery by a knock on the door. Sansa smiled happily, knowing that Margaery had finally arrived, but before she could stand up and go to the door Arya was already up and practically running towards it.

“Who could it be.” Said Arya smirking, but this time Sansa was the one that was going to have the last laugh. She heard the door opening and then a load gasp from Arya followed by “What the actual fuck!”

“Hello, I’m Margaery. I believe that you are expecting me.” Sansa knew Margaery well enough that even without seeing her face, she could tell that she was making fun of Arya.

“Yes… Come in. Sorry I’m just a little bit surprised.” Arya and Margaery finally showed up from behind the wall and Sansa could see the complete shock on her younger sister’s face, which was reflected on the face of each member of her family.

Margaery seemed entirely unfazed by their shocked stares and quickly walked up to Sansa and kissed her gently on the lips.

“Hello darling. I’m so sorry I’m late. I came as soon as I could.”

“Don’t worry honey, it’s not a problem.” Said Sansa as she was hugging her girlfriend, still highly amused by the utter shock written on her siblings faces.

“Their reactions definitely didn’t disappoint.” Whispered Margaery in Sansa’s ear and laughed softly.

It was going to be an entertaining dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Would any of you be interested to read a story about how Sansa and Margaery met?


End file.
